You're my person
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Right after finishing college Finn gets a job as a teacher at his old school McKinley high, amazing chance right? That's until he meets the beautiful, talented and smart Rachel Berry, a senior. She is everything he has ever been looking for in a woman, and she looks at him like he is her entire world. Now he has to pick between his dream job and the girl of his dreams


**Hey everyone! **

**I am so sorry I haven't continued my stories but I have a huge writers block, if you have any ideas for one of my stories please PM me! **

**So I got this idea for a new story! I really hope you like it! I know there are already some stories about this but I really like this idea and I hope this is different than those stories!**

**I do not own anything, not Glee or the characters or the songs or anything except my laptop ;)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **

**_You're my__ person_**

Finn looked around as he walked through the halls of McKinley high, the last time he was here he was a senior in high school. As he looked around he saw not much had changed, people were still getting slushie facials and for as far as he could see the jocks and cheerleaders were still on top. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when he saw a cheerleader practically eating her jock boyfriend.

He stopped when he saw a room with a name tag on the wall saying 'Mr Shuester', he knocked and walked inside.

'Mr Shue?' Mr Shuester looked up when he heard his name and a smile appeared on his face

'Finn Hudson? What are you doing back here at McKinley?'

'Well I'm the new English teacher, I went to Ohio state and I graduated last summer, I just couldn't turn this job down'

Mr Shuester got up and hugged him 'Glad to have you back Finn, so are you thinking about running any after school clubs?'

Finn smirked his special smirk as he nodded 'I was actually hoping I could help you coach the Glee club, you know I loved being part of the New directions when I went to this school'

'I'd be honored if you'll coach Glee with me, you were our star, we haven't won a nationals title since you graduated' Finn chuckled and looked at his former teacher and now colleague

'thank you for giving me this opportunity Mr Shue, I can't wait to see the New directions win a nationals title again'

'Happy that you are on board Finn, I'll see you around and good luck!'

Finn nodded and he walked towards his new classroom, he walked inside and looked around smiling. This was his new home, well for a few hours a day. Finn sat down and put his stuff on his desk. He got up and wrote his name on the board for his students that would come in any moment.

'Awesome, never thought I'd be back here.' he said to himself. Suddenly he heard a soft voice 'Good morning Mr Hudson, are you the new teacher?'

he turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Probably also the tiniest. She had beautiful brown, shiny hair and though her nose was a big, it gave her a beautiful, unique look and she looked adorable in that owl sweater and that mini skirt was a real tease

'hi there... how do you know my name?'

The girl let out a soft giggle and bit her lip 'you just wrote your name on the board..'

Finn turned around and chuckled 'Oh yeah... forgot about that... and what is your name Miss...'

'Berry, Rachel Berry, I'm always early to class, I'm a straight A student'

Finn smiled at how cute she was when she talked so fast and confident

'well that's great Rachel, why don't you take a seat the others will be here soon enough'

Rachel nodded and took a seat in the front of the class. She looked at the new teacher, he was really really handsome. She loved the way he had smirked at her, it gave him a sweet edge. He looked very young, he must've gotten right out of college. She smiled as she stared at his face, she licked her lips as she stared at his mouth, he was so sexy with that scruff and his hair like that. She quickly shook her head, she could not be thinking about her teacher like that! She was his student and she was not gonna make a move on him, besides he probably doesn't even think she was pretty or interesting.

After a few minutes the other students came in and Finn started teaching, all Rachel could do was stare at his ass when he was writing something on the board or stare at his cute face when he was looking at the class, she was wondering if she could see his abs through his shirt when he took off that vest.

After school it was time for Glee club, Finn had had a good day teaching and his students really seemed to respect him and actually listen, well apart from some jocks and cheerleaders of course. Finn took a deep breath before stepping into the choir room after all these years. The first thing he noticed when he waked in was Rachels beautiful face, how could anyone miss that? Rachel looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see him.

'Okay guys, this is Mr Hudson, he is gonna help us win nationals! We are very excited to have him here'

Rachel raised er hand immediately 'No offense but Mr Hudson how do we know you can actually sing?'

'Rachel I don't think that's-' Mr Shue started but Finn interrupted him 'It's fine Mr Shue and I'd like to show you guys what I can do'

Rachel smiled and nodded as Finn told Brad what song he was gonna sing and he started singing 'Faithfully' , Rachels jaw dropped when she heard him sing and while she had been sure she couldn't like him more, she just realized she liked him even more now.

When he finished she got up and clapped as the others applauded him too. Finn smiled and nodded at them, he had to hold back a laugh when he saw Rachels face, she had a cute confused and shocked look on her face.

'It actually sounds better as a duet' he smiled at the kids 'Why don't you guys show Mr Hudson what you can do?' as soon as Mr Shue was done talking Rachel stormed forward and looked at the members of the New directions 'I suggest we sing Don't stop believing, another great Journey hit!'

'Why? So you can sing the lead?' Mercedes raised an eyebrow and glared at her

Rachel rolled her eyes 'Do I need to remind you that I am the star of this club? So yes and besides Blaine will sing the lead as well! and you guys are a great back up team' she smiled and nodded at Brad to begin.

Finn and Mr Shue sat down and the music started playing, Blaine had a good voice, he was a good male lead. As soon as Rachel started singing he was hypnotized by her voice, she sounded like an angel. He had never heard anyone sing like that again, he knew he should feel guilty about having romantic feelings about his student but he had trouble fighting his feelings. She was so perfect.

When they were done Mr Shue and Finn applauded them and Rachel took a bow and smiled bright, anyone could see singing was her passion. When everyone was seated again Finn spoke up 'That was incredible guys, there is so much talent in this group and I can't wait to start working with you guys!'

They discussed over set lists and competitions before the bell rang and class was dismissed, they all walked out, but one person stayed behind and that person was Rachel. She slowly got her stuff and put some sheet music in her bag, Mr Shue went back to his office and Finn smiled at Rachel

'That's a really amazing voice you have there, blew me away' a bright smile appeared on Rachels face when she got complemented on her voice and god how were her teeth so white? How could she smile so beautiful?

'Thank you Mr Hudson! I have to say you were pretty great as well I mean, I have to admit, Faithfully sounds better as a duet but you pulled it off really well' she smiled and started walking out

'I'll see you in class then Rachel, have a great day' he smirked his special smirk at her and Rachels heart skipped a beat

'See you tomorrow Mr Hudson' she walked out and bit her lip, was she really falling for her English teacher?

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! **

**I'll upload the next one as soon as I can! **

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW! **

**until next time! **

**xoxo**


End file.
